Guardian Rakurai
by A wee Moose
Summary: Before he become a starfleet officer, Rakurai was a Guardian. Trained under the best. A high charged emotional struggle as he trains how to be a police officer
1. Chapter 1

Background Information

Location: Kitsilano 7, Gamma Quadrant  
Population: 188 Million (132 Million Paramanians, 11 Million Strivs, 45 Million Other alien races) ***  
Death rate by murder is 281 a day.  
Second most major death of deaths is street drugs, RESET being one of the worst, 243 deaths per day.

928 000 Guardians posted to Kitsilano 7, spread out across 1 461 Dispatch Offices and 71 Guardian 'Cities'

The Guardians, the ones fighting to destroy crime with the intent and propose to capture criminals alive if possible, was assisted by 704 000 Hunters. Members of the Hunters Guild have far fewer rules and regulators to follow, they tend to kill their targets. Hunters are more like mercenaries, targets are posted every day where a Hunter accepts the job and goes after the target or targets. The Guardians and the Hunters works together on occasion to help each other.

Kitsilano 5, 6 and 7 is currently a work in progress for the Guardians. Guardians hold the line against the Dominion and the Naian-Las strivs, mercenaries that runs Slave Points, a central location where they sell slaves, mostly children age 4 to 11, to any buyers. The war against the Naian-Las strivs has long ago become bitter for the citizens of the Edenian Federation of Worlds. First Contact was made 133 years ago, six years later the Naian-Las strivs's true intentions become known, sparking a war. They are allies with the Dominion.

The Naian-las Strivs attempt to dominate planets and entire systems at any cost, willing to do anything to achieve their goals. Like the Dominion, Naian-las strivs poison cities and give illicit drugs to children, starting a chain of suffering, a foot hold situation to gain control.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

Rakurai stood in a huge circular ceremony room of the famed Guardian Academy, Laenia at his side. They got accepted and now find themselves alongside fourteen others, standing proudly in the center of the crystalline room, surrounded by two dozen men and women, most are Guardians themselves. A dozen torches, burning with purple chemical flames illuminate the room.

He felt very nervous and intimidated to be standing here. This was where the next generation of legends and heroes will come from.

The Prime Guardian nodded to him, to Rakurai. Time felt like it slowed down as Rakurai started to recede the lines of the Oath. "Ec cquay Rakurai ric ojense ntyr ell kallan Algian. Un draugiano nio giurato al di gr ed al honyitp. Il suo cuyitpe conosce soltanto la noot. Le sue armi difende. Suoi atti aiuta il keh. Parla soltanto lata. Il suo athiw oes il cet bwecivo. Muttya Diitsa Poumnasa Rykros, chasso ki forra. Ec cquay filla calli xadola."

I, Rakurai, swear to guard the people of Edenia, against all who threaten it. A Guardian is sworn to valor and honour. My heart know only virtue. My weapons defends the helpless. My deeds helps the powerless. I speaks only the truth. My wrath undoes the wicked. I swear this by my name's sake.

The circle around them bowed. They are the Protectors of Edenia. In a few years, Rakurai and Laenia too will be part of the Guardian Collective. An organization who's sole mission was to defend Edenian planets. Diplomats, ambassadors, peace keepers, police officers, pilots, warriors, scientists and technicians dedicated to this one function.

Day 2 – The Suit

All 72 Guardian Cadets had their clothing removed to be scanned, the Guardian armor is created to precisely fitted to each individual.

The whole process took 3 hours. Rakurai needed some help to put on his armor. When he locked the helmet in place and heard it hiss shut, air tight, he suddenly felt very claustrophobic.

Rakurai panicked and tried to remove the helmet. He was too slow, Rakurai passed out.

When he come to, Guardian Ael was standing over him, his helmet removed. "You just can not breathe in these things !" he told her.

*** ~ ***  
Day 3 – The Briefing

Jate was instructed his class of 73 Guardian Cadets, "You are here not as a conscript. Being a Guardian is not mandatory. You can be on the front line or you can work as support. Each of you wants to be here. To make a difference.

We will give you of all rigorous training. We are famous for many things, one of them is that we have long been known that we have excellent marksmen, the Guardian Collective uphold our traditions by being proficient in both contemporary weapons as well as melee weapons. To be a Guardian has always been about selfless service to the Edenian Federation of Worlds and all who inhabit it. We are trying to build a better life for all. We are so good at want we do, that the Guardians has gained a mythical status.

Over the next 600 days, we will teach you a comprehensive hand-to-hand combat system. It emphasizes threat neutralization. Simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers, and aggressive endurance against at least one enemy at the same time. Our fighting style is very quick and powerful. This style is martial arts is meant to incapacitate an armed opponent in a matter of seconds and using your surroundings against the enemy.

We train you for situations where losing would be fatal. The moves we teach is attack and defense maneuvers aim to neutralize the threat and facilitate rapid and safe escape. My personal favourite is a variety of fast and fluid crippling attacks to vulnerable body parts through various efficient and often brutal strikes. The improvised use of any available aids is encouraged. You must maximize your own personal safety in any given fight. Make your escape.

Now … about the Striv. Watch look out for RaranS. RaranS is used by the Striv's to protect themselves from us. In rare cases, a RaranS becomes intelligent enough to use weapons.

RaranS are 1 to 1.8 meters tall. Although they can easily walk upright on two legs, they are often seen using their arms as legs and moving in a quadrupedal fashion. RaranS' forearms are incredibly over-sized, as are their calves, while their upper arms and thighs are incredibly minute. This has allows them to be quite excellent climbers. This may, however, have to do with the claws that protrude from some of their joints, as the extra mass would add to the force used when attacking with their claws, also they could be using their bicep and tricep muscle fibers for extra strength to increase the grip strength and dexterity of their hands. They use their oversized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait.

RaranS have hooves on their three-toed feet, and their skin is leathery and purple-grey, having a tough exoskeleton. They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow and knee, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where we have seen it used in combat.

RaranS have been described as breeding prodigiously in many instances, with large egg clutches and short childhood periods. The RaranS home world is a temperate, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold season of their planet makes them highly covet any source of warmth and light they can find. Since their natural environment has a methane atmosphere, RaranS need to be outfitted with methane tanks and breathing apparatus with them whenever they are taken into areas without high levels of methane in the air. Since RaranS find themselves wearing breathing masks more often than not. They have also been seen inhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe, while not in armor."

"I apologize …. " Jate noticed he drifted off topic, "Back to the Strivs. Now, the Striv are Herbivores, they have two large stomachs, which works in our favour, since unless they starve themselves for more than 29 hours, their full stomachs prevent them from wearing armor is that region.

This is a prime target when we fight them in hand to hand combat. Either shoot them in the stomachs, punch and kick them there."

*** ~ ***  
Day 4 – Get used to It !

Jade stood in the Briefing Room, addressing the Cadets "Starting today and for the next 47 days, we will stress test all of you. We need to see how all of you react to situations, and to record medical info how you react to extreme heat, extreme cold and lack of sleep. Of all the injuries you end up with before Day 50, the Field Medic and Hospital will be your best friend. Get used to the idea !"

*** ~ ***  
Day 5 – The City

Jate and Ael was running this information briefing.

"Our Main Patrol area is Sieigia City. Population of 6.5 Million, and divided into 256 sectors. As most of you already know, Kitsilano 7 is shielded, we do our best to prevent anyone not authorized to use transporters. Also, only a total of 200 civilian shuttlecraft are allowed per day. And only in very restricted areas. Only Guardian Shuttles are allowed over the air space of cities. We work to prevent the launch of missiles as well. It is a constant Electronic Warfare of blocking and preventing. No less of 3200 Guardians are working behind the scenes to make this happen.

Also note that the closest population center to Sieigia City is Z''pira, Z''pira is 200 kilometers to the East, and nearly half the size of Sieigia."

*** ~ ***  
Day 6

A scientist Esor Relyr was walking with the class of Guardian Cadets to a Lab. "This is something new we are doing starting with this class" Esor told them.

Esor Relyr was a very tall Shoekean woman with the strangest hair colour, Rakurai ever saw: Yellow. Yellow hair, hanging down her back and nearly touching the floor.

"For the next 11 days, we will be running gene sequencing on everyone here, so we can make you all as close to being completely immune to poison, as possible."

Day 26

Rakurai and Laenia got dressed. Blue and yellow armor, head to toe, carrying their helmets.

As soon as they walked out the Double Blast Doors protecting their Dormitory, Rakurai spun around and ran back into the building. Inside, 4 Senior Guardians were laughing at Rakurai and Laenia.

"It is called snow. It gets really cold here during the Winter months." Jate told Rakurai.

Rakurai was shivering uncontrollably, he noticed the Senior Guardians were wearing Guardian Armor he has never seen before. Must be for Cold Weather ….

"I WANT TO BE REASSIGNED. THAT WAS UNBEARABLY COLD !" Rakurai cursed in between shivers.

The senior Guardians was still laughing, but quieting down. "Sorry Young One" Jate said. "But it is just so funny to see this happen to the new Cadets every single year"

*** ~ ***  
Day 32

Rakurai looked up at the scoreboard. Today was the 10th day of Weapons Training on the Holographic Grid.

RAKURAI  
Shots Fired: 855  
Accuracy: 39 %  
Best Shot: Instant Kill at a distance of 14 meters.

*** ~ ***  
Day 33

Rakurai and Ael was joined by Tinney and Urd at a restaurant. As Rakurai sat down, Ael looked at him strangely. "Are you armed ?" she asked.

"Yes" Rakurai told her, "A Type 33 and a spare battery."

Ael was shocked, "Why are you armed with a 33 ?"

"Because it is hard to conceal an energy rifle and dispatch does not like it when I tried to wear a rifle over my shoulder, when off duty" he answered simply.

*** ~ ***  
Day 34

Rakurai and Ael was walking towards Guardian Building in Sector 44, Sieigia City.

To Rakurai, it was another normal job. Wake up, eat, get dressed. Go to work. Relax after work, go to bed.

Until the environment exploded all around him. A ball of fire dropped from thousands of meters up. A Striv Craft of some kind dropped the weapon that destroyed half of a Purple Organic Building. An armored fortress.

Rakurai was hit by debris and was knocked flat on his back, the world was spinning.

"Rakurai ?" Ael asked, clearly worried. "Focus on me, Can you see me?"

"Of course ... " His vision closed in as he blacked out. He did however hear Ael call in for medical staff.

This is very bad …. he thought to himself.

Nightfall, Day 34  
It was the silence that scared her the most.

Ael muttered to herself standing in the hospital room, after the doctors operated on him for six hours.

What am I supposed to feel? Anger? Fear? Love? Ael thought to herself.

She had closed her eyes. It is all just too much. She had spent last 55 days training Rakurai, another 6 days before that just getting to know him personally, not just some person's information on a computer screen.

He was so easy to talk to, almost as if they had spent more time together than those briefs conversations they had had in the beginning. She trusted him with her life, there was no question about it.

"But what was I supposed to do?!" Ael angrily said to no one, the rage and the frustration coming out front in the face of losing him forever.

Things were so strange now. So difficult and confusing. The medical staff had said they thought he was in a deep coma, and she was thankful that at least for now he wasn't suffering.

Would she feel it if he died? She had asked herself. She didn't want to know.

Ael knew she lost so much. It has been 400 days since her previous partner was killed. Her lover. The one she trusted. She wanted the attention again and the trust, and fun little things. Coupling. Hot and sweaty sex.

The fun things in life. No stress. Maybe even time to retire ….

*** ~ ***  
Day 48

Rakurai was released from hospital and entered rehabilitation to regain his strength.

He was severely shaken up by his close call with death.

*** ~ ***  
Day 59

"I'm going to kick open the door. Throw in one grenade and cover me, Four seconds" Ael ordered.

Rakurai nodded. Spark grenade thrown.

The sound of intense lighting.

Rakurai blasted a hole in the metal door. Ael stepped threw a stun grenade through the hole. His head rattled inside his helmet as the grenade activated, and then Rakurai stormed into the still-smoky room. Using his helmet's Image Enhancement; seeing through the smoke at the electronic outlines of the enemy, and in a crouched position to make a smaller target, Rakurai killed four screaming Striv guards in the first 7 seconds. Target the stomach or legs … Target and shoot, target and shoot.

Rakurai never even saw the RaranS coming. A RaranS , a 300 kg bear-like creature knocked Rakurai over.

Rakurai was bracing to be ripped apart. Instead the strangest possible thing happened. The RaranS was licking his helmet, as if happy to see him.

"I like this guard dog." Rakurai said to Ael standing over him.

"You got lucky" Ael told him, "Normally these things would try to tear your armor apart followed by eating you alive"

*** ~ ***  
Day 62

Massive metal doors explode open. Tearing off the hinges. A swarm of Guardian teams entered.

Tactical lights probe the rotting darkness as the Guardians moved in. Ael, short, beautiful light blue hair, and hard as nails holding a Plasma Rifle. She spoke into her helmet COMM, "Let's go! Sweep all floors, grab any communication gear !"

She turned to Rakurai, "Are all the exits secured ?"

Behind her, Rakurai, he was holding a Type 29 energy pistol. "Locked." he answered.

"Then let's get this fucker." Ael said.

The two teams storm up the stairwell into the hotel. Automatic gunfire ensued. Guardian Boots clattered up the metal staircase, like a roaring thunder.

These Strivs are Well dressed was expensive clothing, and heavily armed. Guardian strike teams lay down a vicious spray of hot plasma. Striv blood sprayed and splattered the plastered walls.

Ael and Rakurai flooded the eight floor, killing everyone in their path. A group of Strivs sprung out from a room. Ael and Rakurai unleashed a combination of plasma rounds and disruptor fire.

Only thing that was high-tech in this broken down dump, are a bank of monitors that show live feed of the action within the abandoned hotel. Ietal'L smiled. A rugged, steroid looking Striv. "Oh, happy day. She's here. Like you said."

Ietal'L turned. The right side of his face was covered with a chrome plate, with an eye being a glowing blue orb. His partner Jainig, was sitting across from Ietal'L's desk, watching impassively. Ietal'L sauntered over to a large packing crate, kicked it aside with incredible strength, to reveal a large heavy grate, leading down into the basement.

54 minutes later  
Ael entered the massive Warehouse building from the roof. She spotted Ietal'L's armored car. Ael then noticed something shimmering, a mere image, a distortion. Ael was fired upon. A massive bolt of red angry energy. She was missed by mere centimeters.

"Shoot the glass ceiling!" Ael ordered Rakurai.

From the shuttle holding a hovering position directly above the warehouse, Rakurai fired high energy plasma. The ceiling was shot out, the glass raining down revealed a tank. His blood ran cold, " Go high and get out!" he said over the helmet COMM.

Ael took cover, the tank fired anti-armor rounds, 412 shots per minute. The stone pillar Ael was hiding behind was originally 26 meters in diameters, was now reduced to 12 meters of rock, the pillar could collapse at any time. Ael was frozen for a moment, Rakurai looked at her heat signature through his shuttle's sensors, "Hold it! You're gonna take on a tank by yourself ?!"

"YES" Ael told him.

"What weapons do you have ?" he asked.

"A Killabite with 155 bullets remaining, and a Type 33 Directed Energy Pistol with a full battery" Ael informed him.

"You're going up against it with those?!" he asked, in shock.

"Sorry, but I have to break contact for a while." Ael said.

"Wait! At least wait until I ...." the connection clicked dead, she switched off her COMM, Rakurai cursed, "YOU STUPID STUBBORN IDIOT"

Ael got ready to go up against it.

"Honoured Guardian" Ael's COMM clicked on again. Ael was pissed off, "You hacked my COMM ? Did I not tell you to get out of here?"

"Sorry." Rakurai said, "I will do it after I tell you this. There are 3 Striv shuttles approaching at high speed."

Ael cried out in agony.

"You're finally out of ammunition ?" Rakurai asked.

"I AM HIT" Ael said, "I need a medic, NOW !"

Rakurai piloted the Guardian shuttle down, at 38% thrust and shields up, he rammed through the walls of the Warehouse. The Guardian Shuttle blasted through and zipped past the Tank, Rakurai blasted a hole in the wall, made a quick 360 degree turn around the tank and slammed into it.

Rakurai kept slamming into the Tank, he was trying hitting the weapons palette specifically.

A total of 9 hits knocked the Tank out of the Warehouse and onto the street. Rakurai activated the tractor beam and pulled the tank to a height of 3000 meters before he deactivated the tractor beam. The tank fell, dooming Jainig and Ietal'L to a watery grave.

2 Hours Later  
Ael and Jate was congratulating Rakurai for creative thinking, and saving Ael's life.

Rakurai ended up in hospital again with injuries to his hands, arms and legs from crashing into the Tank vehicle.

Ael had another Guardian Shuttle pick up her damaged Shuttle and tractor it to the Fleet Yards for repair.

Day 80 – Midnight

Rakurai's usual day of 4 working hours followed by 2 hours of down time before the final 4 working hours obliviously was not going to happen today. He been in armor for 11 hours now, hurting like hell and very hungry.

Ael, Rakurai, Jate and Laenia had been chasing one of the most insane Striv, he has ever encountered.

Rakurai consulted his data in his helmet again,  
Name: Seilda  
Species: Naian-Las Striv  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Felonies: Building Fire bombs, murder of 8 Guardian officers, destruction of property

Seilda was cornered in Administrator Buiding Three, on the Roof Top, Seilda ambushed Rakurai and Ael. 3 Needles hit Rakurai's face plate. The needles exploded, Rakurai yelled out in agony as he fell over. The face plate was shattered.

Ael beat Seilda up before arresting her.

*** ~ ***  
Day 94 – Head Quarters

A klaxon turned on. "That's the security system !" Jate said, "Someone is attacking us ?"

Chief Administrator AnndrAIa was trying to contact security officers. "We tried to stop it ...but it ran the main gate...." the Front Gate staff told her.

"What ran the main gate ?" AnndrAIa asked.

"The Striv ! They used an armored ground vehicle."

Rakurai was in exercise room 8. Seilda and her goons attacked the Dormatories. The Striv went to the second floor, exercise room 8. Seilda attacked Rakurai, knocked him out and dragged to their vehicle.

*** ~ ***  
Day 95

Rakurai was held hostage by Seilda. The Striv told him how much she loved him, she has been stalking him for the last 28 days.

Rakurai was disgusted, the insane woman was trying to convince him to couple with her. She walked around naked in the underground bunker, trying to arouse him.

Jate and Laenia and a squad of Guardians blew up a wall and rushed in to save Rakurai from his psycho hostage taker.

Day 170

Rakurai enjoyed two days off on the 10th planet in the Kitsilano system.

Rakurai, Ael and Laenia covered themselves in food oils, standing on a cliff.

A massive Pterodactyl-like creature swooped down, lifted Rakurai up into the air, by the time the creature realized that Rakurai was not his food, it dropped Rakurai, who fell 200 meters into the ocean.

Hospital  
Rakurai ended up in the hospital for the claw injuries to his shoulders.

"Let's do that again !" Rakurai said. He was in agony, but the medication was leaving him in a super happy mood.

*** ~ ***  
Day 181

Rakurai was flown to a ultra secret location in deep space.

They entered a Dyson Sphere, a massive metal ball, built by an unknown race over 9000 years ago.

The artificial planet was hollow, with an interior diameter of approximately 3000 kilometers. The planet's inner surface was terraformed and warmed up a tiny artificial sun.

The Dyson Sphere contained the Foundry Moon, an automated factory for replacement starship parts. Raw materials for the process are supplied by three planetoids and an asteroid belt.

The biggest accomplishment of Edenian technology was 36 ships, each ship was 28 kilometer long and each ship had its own rail gun. 256 shuttles collects asteroids, each up to 3.8 kilometers in diameter, a total of 7 asteroids each.

The Dominion and the Striv has been at war with the Edenian Federation of Worlds for over 20 years. Today, the EFW will push back the Dominion and the Striv.

Today, all 38 ships become operational. A target has been picked: 57 Dominion Ship Yard and cloning facilities and the Striv homeworld.

In less than five hours from now, the Ship Yards and cloning facilities at BR 57 would detect nearly 300 massive asteroids coming towards them at nearly light speed.

About three hours after that, the Striv homeworld would also detect 252 or more massive asteroids approaching. And unstoppable armada is being unleashed today.

*** ~ ***  
Day 187

Rakurai looked up at the scoreboard. Today was the 41th day of Weapons Training on the Holographic Grid.

RAKURAI  
Shots Fired: 601  
Accuracy: 76 %  
Best Shot: Instant Kill at a distance of 55 meters.

*** ~ ***  
Day 188

Rakurai and Ael tracked a Striv to a maintenance yard.

As they entered the yard, Ael and Rakurai nearly got killed. "Ambush !" Ael yelled on the COMM channel.

Rakurai ran as fast as he could. A Striv engineer got into a vehicle and tried to close the door, but Rakurai got in. He wrestled with the engineer, the Striv was able to make Rakurai drop his sidearms. Inside the vehicle, the engineer hit a green button. The vehicle's dashboard lit up, 4 vertical lights: YELLOW, YELLOW, YELLOW and RED.

The vehicle's engine roared to life and took off. On the dashboard was a pre-programmed course.

Rakurai stunned the Striv.

The black vehicle was a mini-Juggernaut, nearly 6000 kilograms, four metric tons of armor. The black vehicle was zipping around town at 130 km/h, Rakurai naturally had no clue how to drive a ground based vehicle.

He ended up crashing through several glass doors and walls. He drove through a Banking building.

The vehicle roared around a corner, smashed through the wall of an apartment building. Drove through the building foyer, then six seconds later, smashing another hole in the wall. Stryker was still hitting buttons, but the computer ignored everything he did.

10 minutes later  
The black vehicle careened around the corner, wiped out the wall of the trading post.

Rakurai noticed the doors, will not open nor will it stop. He was cut off from communications and shielded, no one can beam him out.

Rakurai hesitated when he got an idea, he reached out to the panel of buttons.

Suddenly sparks fly up. He cried out, holds his wrist. "Do not attempt to sabotage me again. I will defend myself." the computer voice informed Rakurai.

A hunter pack of Guardian Collective Shuttles was flying overhead, trying to stop the black juggernaut. Shuttle 306 fired a micro-missile at the car's possible weakness: The windshield.

Rakurai looked in horror as the missile approached. It exploded, nearly the entire front of the vehicle in flames.

Shuttle 416 fired an EMP, the vehicle automatically made a sharp right turn, dodging the EMP bolts.

Shuttle 306 tried again, this time firing a missile at the left side of the vehicle. Now the left side of the vehicle was on fire too. A white chemical burn marked where the missiles hit.

The juggernaut was now a ball of flames, Rakurai imprisoned, the Striv who activated the vehicle was refusing to help.

The vehicle had some strange technology that rendered it invisible to sensors and immune to attempts to use tractor beam on it.

The Shuttles bombarded the vehicle to phaser fire, the vehicle's shields and armor seemed to survive each hit.

It took Rakurai a total of 9 tries, but he finally was able to pull apart the energy source. The car started to slow down, and eventually stopped.

Rakurai and the Striv engineer arrested and taken to hospital for electrical burns to his hands and arms.

*** ~ ***  
Day 191

"Open the safe now!" screamed L``deo, shoving the barrel of his energy gun into the back of the Money Manager's head.

"It's a time lock," pleaded Hunder, terrified that the crook was going to kill him there and then. "It takes twelve minutes to open!"

"What's the problem?" asked Yiee. The leader of the gang had stuck his head around the partition that kept the safe out of view of the main lobby.

"This Coward says it takes 12 minutes for the safe to open," answered L``deo. He pushed Hunder's head against the wall, the rifle pressing hard into the man's cheek. "Are you lying to us, Coward?"

"No!" squeezed out Hunder, hardly able to move his mouth.

"The guys are emptying out the drawers, but I don't think we got time to waste on this crap," said Yiee. "If it ain't open by the time they're done, kill them and let's get out of here."

"Understood," smiled L``deo. "Hear that, Coward? I get to splatter your brains."

"No, please, no," whimpered Hunder.

The small light on the safe's control lock switched from purple to white then turned blue, a series of loud clicks and clangs reverberating from within the heavy door. There was a hiss as the seal on the vault door was broken, the thick lining on the door reluctantly letting go of the lining on the frame. Cold air blowing out of the vault.

"That wasn't 12 minutes, my Cowardly friend !" spat L``deo, pushing Hunder to the floor. He grabbed the handle of the vault door and pulled, the heavy door opening easier than he would have thought. L``deo's eyes lit up as he spotted the heaping piles of money bags lining the sides of the vault. All thoughts of the money were pushed aside as he spied the massive hole at the rear of the safe, chunks of concrete and steel piled on the floor as if something had smashed into the vault from the other side. They heard a loud humming noise.

A Smart Suit 'Mech stepped through the ruins of six tons of rock, its frame slightly dusted from shattered concrete, and leveled its high speed weapon at L``deo. Its metallic blue armor glinted softly, the black bits contrasting it and giving the appearance of a warrior ready to battle. Rakurai and Ael was behind it.

"Surrender or die," ordered Rakurai.

L``deo slowly pointed his Boomer away from him, lining it up with the cowering form of Hunder, still on the floor. He thumbed back the hammer, the click sending a whimper from Hunder's lips. "Drop it or he gets it," countered Hunder.

The scream of the Plasma Pistol rifle was thunderous in the confines of the vault, the high-velocity shells separating the Boomer from L``deo just above his elbow. The weapon, and forearm, fell to the floor, useless. L``deo started screaming, grabbing at the stump that was now his right arm, trying to staunch the flow of blood as he dropped to his knees.

Two more men appeared from around the partition, both armed with Krowi Rifles, and opened fire on Rakurai and Ael. The Smart Suit, NeiFirst threw up a forcefield. The shots ricocheted around the vault, all of them being melted by the force field, Rakurai targeted the two new attackers.

A short burst killed one man, then the other, both of them blasted backward from the force of the Plasma Pistol's powerful energy bullets. Their lifeless bodies smashed over plants and furniture as they were propelled back into the main lobby of the bank, panicked screams coming from the patrons being held there.

Rakurai walked out of the vault, one bullet slipped through the Smart Suit's force field, from the view in his helmet Rakurai saw his leg armor took 10.3 % damage, it will require about four minutes to self repair. Still hidden from view by the partition, the scanners in his helmet swept over the bank to assess the situation. There were still three robbers left, huddled behind the teller counter, one of them holding a hostage. A dozen people were laying about the floor of the lobby, five more spread out behind the teller area.

Locking the configurations of the crooks into his targeting system, Rakurai stepped from behind the partition and took aim on the one holding the hostage. The woman was struggling , Yiee holding a weapon up to her head as he kept yelling at her to stop fighting him. "Let her go," ordered Rakurai.

"Or what ?" yelled Yiee back at him.

One shot was all Rakurai fired, a small hole appearing in Yiee's forehead as it was snapped back by the impact, a small bit of brown blood splashing on the side of the woman's face. The former hostage started screaming, wiping at the brown liquid on her face, as Yiee's dead body slowly slid from her side.

"Surrender or die," said Rakurai, turning to face the last two. One of them shot at Ael, NeiFirst fired 'her' Plasma Heavy Repeater, hitting the bullets in mid air, vapourized.

One of the men bolted, ducking as he ran, hoping to find an exit. Rakurai followed his progression, his sensors picking out his heat signature through the stone furniture. With his targeting system locked on, Rakurai let loose with a burst from his Plasma Pistol that tore through the furniture and hit the fleeing Striv in his legs.

Screaming out in agony, the man went down, his knees shattered and useless. He slammed to floor, sliding into a desk and knocking himself out. Rakurai turned back to the last crook, sighting his weapon on the man's face. "Well?" asked Rakurai.

The man tossed his sidearm aside and threw his hands into the air.

"Smarter than the others," Rakurai said. He threw a Bindwa at the Striv, it unwinded into a series of coils, then wrapped around its target, immobilizing the criminal, "You pissed off the Guardians and tried to rob a bank. Good job" Ael told the Striv, Rakurai was grinning.

*** ~ ***  
Day 204

Ael turned the hovering Guardian shuttle over the city.

Rakurai glanced over at her. She's beautiful, he thought before turning his eyes back toward the open window. Rakurai had loved her for sometime. It was her smile, the way she carried herself, a force field of confidence and strength, the way she talked, but mostly her piercing eyes. Only a few times had Rakurai seen pure joy in those eyes and he'd do anything to see it there more often. Maybe I should ask her out. I mean she's only a couple of years older than I am. No. She'd never date a cadet.

Ael glanced over at Rakurai when he did not reply. "Only joking, Rakurai." Ael replied as she patted his knee playfully.

"I know." Rakurai laughed. "I was just thinking about something else." He could not help shake the feeling Ael is flirting with him.

"Are you going home for the weekend or staying at your dorm ?" she asked in a normal tone.

"I'm going home for the holiday."

"I could give you a lift to the space port if you want."

Rakurai glanced at his watch. The afternoon is already half over. "Sure, Ael, I'd love that."

"If it's not too much to ask, I mean." Rakurai said, trying to figure out the first step to flirt with her. How to make her know I love her, I want to kiss those lovely white lips.

"It will be my pleasure." Ael replied. She glanced at him an met his smile with one of her own, before turning her eyes back to the controls.

"I was thinking that we could grab something to eat before I drop you off at the port."

Is she asking me out? Better play it safe. Rakurai thought. "Sure I'd like that, Guardian."

"Great, Rakurai. I will swing by your dorm so you can get your stuff. Then we'll go drop the thief off at the locker." Ael smiled.

"I would not have been able to catch her without you. You did well today."

"You mean it ?"

"Yes I mean it." Ael said as the aerocar slowly settled on the ground.

*** ~ ***  
Day 205

Ael laughed, "I wish I could have seen the look on Emsio's face when he saw that mask where his shuttle had been."

She was sitting next to Rakurai on one side of a corner booth. Rakurai was wearing a green dress shirt and pants while Ael wore a stunning blue dress. He laughed, "Yes."

The woman they captured escaped her cell and took off with the highest ranking Guardian's personal ship, leaving behind her personal signature on the landing pad: a white ceramic mask of a smiling woman. The Princess of Thieves strikes again.

"Ael should you be doing this ?" Rakurai asked. "Remember Emsio is paying for it. Um won't he be a little angry ?"

She looked at him, taking a bite of her salad. "Don't worry he won't mind at all. If he gets mad I will take full blame."

She sighed. "Now there is only the matter of what was to become of you."

He panicked. "What do you mean ?" Did I do something wrong ?

Rakurai was nervous and scared, enhanced by her pause for dramatic effect. Ael was enjoying seeing him squirm. "You are officially promoted to Class five cadet for helping capture Hexx."

"So... I'm not a trainee anymore ?"

"No, from this day on, I get to train you as my full-fledged partner."

"Three weeks ago I was going to be shipped off to another system where I'd never see you again. Now I will probably get sick of seeing you."

Ael slapped his hand playfully. "Ow!" Rakurai replied acting as if the slap had hurt. He was in love.

*** ~ ***  
Day 211  
Brahne Island Group - Kits 7

Guardian Cadet Rakurai was naked, sun tanning with Guardian Ael Grene. He was having great difficulty not staring at Ael, he tried flirting with her many times over the last Tenday, as he become comfortable around the older Guardian. But she seemed oblivious to his attempts. It confused Rakurai greatly.

He heard footsteps approaching, and recognized them without even needing to glance over his shoulder.

"What are you doing ?" a white haired woman, Urd asked. Urd was a Parmanian, as was the current boyfriend, Tiiney. They too were naked.

Tinney and Urd was Hunters by occupation, an agency, similar in function to the Guardians, but Hunters had less rules and restrictions on the methods of their operations, and they usually do Bounty Hunting. Bring down murderers for a price. Urd met Ael and Rakurai on a joint mission, and has since been good friends.

"Urd brought some scrap metals and tools" Tinney told Rakurai, "Feel like creating some art tonight ?"

"Definitely !" Rakurai told Tinney.

Day 211, Night Fall  
"Hi Hunters !" Ael called out. Rakurai was holding a hand held torch to melt the plastic and metals.

"Miel !" Urd called out to Rakurai, "I thought we agree you will not play with fire anymore"

Ael smiled, "You would think someone from a water world would be afraid of fire"

"... but the Sculpture really wanted hot drippy wax and plastic" Rakurai protested.

Urd muttered then said, "Fire makes you get that freaky look on your face"

Rakurai made his eyes bug out, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

*** ~ ***  
Day 212

Rakurai woke up, Ael was asleep, she was curled up with him, his hand on her chest. Rakurai could not believe his eyes, he was not sure how this ended up happening, but she was very happy.

Rakurai went back to sleep, when he woke up again she was gone.

Four HOURS later  
Rakurai was talking to Nei, "I am smiling because I woke up feeling happy. It was amazing! For that one moment, all I knew was good it felt to wake up with the sun on the face and my love in in my arms. Then it all come back to me ... I guess the best thing to do is to let to let it go. For a while, at least. I cannot be ..."

Nei grabbed his hand and bit it. "DAMNIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?" he asked, holding his hand.

Nei was angry, "You were a heart beat away from talking about how duty comes before happiness. It is an irredeemable fake excuse and you are smarter than that. Life is short, you should be happy"

*** ~ ***  
Day 223

Rakurai stood in a crowd and drew almost no attention. Patients, nurses, family, all of them had more pressing things to do than gawk at the Guardian standing by the wall.

Rakurai stirred when he saw what he was looking for: a shortish crop of golden brown hair, brushed back, a little longer than normal thanks to a two month hospital stay. Ekiyo. She survived a fire bomb, barely, her heart stopped four times. She has been in agony for most of the last 80 days. He stayed with her, Rakurai and Ekiyo's friends.

Ekiyo finally pushed through the crowed, giving him a broad smile. She slapped his shoulder. "Are not you supposed to be on duty, Guardian ?"

He smiled slightly, not quite a match for her devilish grin. "I took a sick day. All the bones on my left side are killing me."

Ekiyo laughed. He couldn't help but smile at the light in her eyes-for getting released, he supposed, not for him. He slipped his hand under the strap to her duffel and went though the sliding doors. People parted in his path, clearing it for Ekiyo and her still tender body. The green and golden shuttle sat with its blue and pink roof lights lighting up the area, partly up on the sidewalk, much to the annoyance of pedestrians. He put her duffel in the back but she grabbed the door as he tried to open it for her.

"Rakurai, I'm fine. You don't need to take care of me."

I want to, he almost responded, but stopped himself, leaving him looking somewhat bewildered as she got in. Rakurai settled in the pilot's seat, the shuttle pulled out of the hospital.

"I wanted to thank you," Ekiyo said, "For visiting and everything."

Rakurai hesitated, than said simply "You're welcome." It sounded lame to him, but Ekiyo smiled.

"I have missed it, you know." He glanced at her. "The action, I mean. Doing good. That stuff. It's funny, most Guardians, if they almost get killed in the line of duty, come as close as I did, they rethink life. They get a new job, one where you're less likely to get shot. Or maybe they get a desk job or are just more cautious on the job, usually too cautious.

"But I am even more than happy to be back. I want that adrenaline rush, that chase, that fire fight."

Rakurai felt an uneasy feeling knot what remained of his stomach. "You want to get shot?" he asked.

"No!" She said. "I just want that thrill, the rush... I think you still get it."

"Yes-"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Rakurai, I just know this is the job for me."

A long pause reigned until Ekiyo spoke, "Is it really as rough out there as they say ?"

"No. It's much worse. The Strivs are doubling their attack on us. More weapons, explosives, they captured the Chief Administrator's daughter and injected her with Reset and Green Sky Explosion. We rescued her, but they had her for 4 days. I am uncertain if she will ever by cured from her addictions"

More silence. Ekiyo started crying, "I want pay back. A little vengeance"

"There's no such thing as a little vengeance." Rakurai said.

Ekiyo had a crooked, insane little smile, "At last you're thinking like a true Guardian. But you cannot let your anger control you."

"You are angry now" he pointed out.

Ekiyo opened the weapons compartment and took a pistol, "I survived a fire bomb, the whole room was burning at 300 Celsius. I have every right to kill them for my agony"

He was too scared to do anything, instead Rakurai he took her to his dorm room, she was still armed, Rakurai had her sleep in his room. Just after sunset, his shift is to start in any ways.

He had to leave her to sleep while he headed to work.

*** ~ ***  
Day 230

The Guardian Scientist Esor Relyr was presenting the Cadets with a seminar on Striv weapons. The very tall Shoekean had all the weapons on display along with holographic figures shooting the imaginary weapons.

"This is the Striv SkilPad. A specialized knife, used for melee combat and short range. Be warned, the Skilpad has a detachable blade that can be expelled from the handle/frame as a projectile by means of a gas-driven mechanism, the blade is launched at nearly 150 km/h.

... The Dart Repeater. The Guardians' perfect weapon against the Jem'Hadar, each dart containing 2.4 cc's of Ketracel-black. An isogenic enzyme created by Edenian scientists that reacts with Ketracel-white and the DNA of Jem'Hadar, death guaranteed within seven seconds as a violent chemical reaction kicks in.

... The Killabite Crystalline Weapon. The Killabite uses a small, Oval Shaped crystal that functions as the magazine. The spikes have a orange colour to them. The Killabite fires semi-homing crystal shards that explode approximately two seconds after they come in contact with an organism or ten seconds after being launched and bouncing off most forms of personal energy shielding. If seven needles impact a single target, the needles all explode at once with the force of an explosive. The ammunition will also bounce off walls if the shot is not near-parallel to the wall and explode in mid-air if nothing is hit, filling the air with shards. A very dangerous weapon.

... The Guardian Type 33 Directed Energy Pistol. The 33 is standard weapon, also known as a Pulse Blaster. The weapon's primary mode is a semi-auto single burst in which it fires small plasma orbs. However, the trigger can be held to charge the weapon to varying degrees, including an overloaded state. This mode allows the weapon to fire a powerful semi-homing burst of plasma which is far more effective against energy shields, normally bringing it down completely and leaving the target's shield depleted and flesh vulnerable. The pistol then temporarily stops working as it vents excess heat from its plasma core. The plasma reserves will drop much faster when constantly using overloading bursts. Three models of the Plasma Pistol are in service. At point blank range a blast with this weapon can split a body in half.

... The Guardian Type 19 Directed Energy Rifle. The plasma rifle is incapable of semiautomatic fire, as every round fired is always accompanied by another. Like all plasma weapons, it will overheat after several shots are fired in succession, and be useless once the plasma is used up, and needs to be recharged at a recharge station . The 19 affects the nervous system of the target, effectively stunning an enemy. The cooling system is slow because of its high rate of fire. It takes about 3 to 4 seconds to fully cool down. But it has a very effective stun attribute that immobilizes an opponent when fired on. This is also a great weapon when going up close and personal.

... The Striv FBS Shot is a rocket-propelled grenade launcher. Two variants of it have been observed: one has a four-grenade magazine, and its grenades ricochet off angled surfaces, becoming unpredictable and deadly. The other has a larger magazine, and its grenades move faster, exploding on impact. While the two are so different in usage and power as to be different weapons, they are nearly identical to the untrained eye. This can also be counted as an anti-vehicle weapon.

... The Striv Missile Launcher. The Missile Launcher is a high explosive anti-armor weapon. It fires a hollow shaped-charge, the missile itself weight 19 kilograms. It could penetrate up to 2.1 meters of armor plate. The Striv Missile Launcher has long range, up to 100 kilometers in a higher ballistic arc. The Guardian Orbital and Ground Defenses constantly sends pulses to screw up the guidance systems of Striv missiles. Over 90% of Striv Missiles is prevented from being launched due to the pulses, otherwise the pulses will create the missile to falsely think it hit a solid object and it explodes safetly in mid air.

... The Directed Energy Support Weapon. Portable Plasma Cannons are light and compact. Striv Gunner and Special Ops often carry them into battle on their shoulders. When they enter combat, they deploy the Cannon and use its high-energy plasma to lay down suppressing fire. However, the Cannon cannot be repacked and carried away once it has been used. It bears a strong resemblance to the plasma cannons mounted on the Striv Shuttles. But if one is nearby then it would be a good idea to get on it and tear it off if there are a lot of attackers around.

... The Spark Grenade. The SG has an internal mechanism which enables it to distinguish between scenery and opponents. Furthermore, once activated, its outer layer converts to plasma, enabling it to fuse to whatever it impacts. This horrifying effect makes it both a deadly and dreaded weapon. It has a three-second fuse before detonation.

... The Striv Fire Bomb. Firebomb is a glowing pink cylinder, the Firebomb explodes on impact, releasing flaming explosive gel from its insides. This gel, which burns at over 22 000 degrees Celsius, will quickly burn out, but anyone foolish enough to stand in the initial, eight meter blast radius, or brave the flames it leaves behind, will easily be consumed by the extreme heat.

... Striv Boomer. A pneumatic rifle with pressurized air compartments, firing bullets at 1300 km/h, the initial shot takes up to nine seconds to pressurize the air compartment.

*** ~ ***  
Day 235, Night Fall  
Ael was pressing buttons and pulling levers, of her shuttle. "What're you doing ?!" Rakurai asked Ael.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it ..." Ael told him. He looked at the screen.

"No No No No No No NO !" Ael muttered. The shuttle shook, "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go !"

The engines stop, the shuttle landed and Ael ran out of the rear hatch doors. "I lost the signal, I got so close." Ael said, muttering a curse.

The shuttle landed. Rakurai hopped out, looking confused again. Ael was muttering, "They are hiding somewhere in this city. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small ?"

"Hold on... hide what ?" Rakurai asked.

"The transmitter. The Striv needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Ael told him.

"What's it look like ?"

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of Ys Klimbers." She paces around, agitated, looking around for a clue, A huge circular metal structure ... like a dish ... like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible"

She stands facing Rakurai, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the Ys Klimbers Eye looms 450 meters above them, but he doesn't seem to register on her mind.

Rakurai pointed towards the Eye. Ael turned around, then back to her, "What ?"

Rakurai shook his head, looking at the Eye still. Ael turns around but still fails to make the connection. "What is it? What ?" Ael asked him again.

Rakurai simply carried on staring at it. Ael turned around again and finally, it clicks. Ael grinned, "Oh... fantastic !"

She grinned insanely and ran off, Rakurai following her.

*** ~ ***  
Day 236

Ael and Rakurai raided a drug lab.

Inside a Lab technician were surprised by the Guardians' stealthy entrance.

The technicians, identified by Rakurai's Image Enhancement as 'Tsacmaerd' grabbed a vial of chemicals before taunting them. "Come on! Let's hear it for your long speech about honour and fighting crime"

Rakurai punched the Striv, "Speech this ... . "

Rakarai walked through the smokey corridors, he laughed. His laughter echoed down the hall and throughout the many rooms.

A Striv soldier took in the hallway, he dropped his weapon. A gesture to surrender ?

The Striv woman challenged Rakurai. "To my people, honour says you must see your enemies' face !"

Rakurai took off his helmet, .... and threw it at the woman, "I will show you my face! Look well .. gaze upon the face of vengeance... and see your doom!"

After beating the woman and wrestling her to the ground, Rakurai used Bindwa cuffs to lock her legs and arms together to immobilize her. Unfortunately during the fight with her, his sidearm was wrecked.

Rakurai walked further into the building, he identified the leader, Ceep. Ceep had a knife. Rakurai picked up another knife from a table. The blade was 45 centimeters long, and slightly curved, razor sharp. Most of the weight was in the handle, not suitable to throw, Rakurai realized. This is it, all his training is for this moment. Moments like this.

Ceep grinned; giving off an expression of what could be a leer towards Rakurai, "Die little guardian"

In a sudden movement, the bigger man used his quick speed to throw a left hook, his knife gripped in his hand – nicking part of Rakurai's jaw as his opponent barely moved out of the way. Rakurai was expecting this as he kicked out with his one leg into the other man's ligaments, moving forward and clasped both his hands to jab his elbow into Ceep's back.

Rakurai jumped forward, flipping over as the other man. Ceep grunted, but Rakurai blocked him and they proceeded to grapple, with Rakurai falling over as the bigger pushed him with his strength, a knife glittered from his grip, pushing down towards his enemy's face. A shot rang out and the knife went flying. This gave Rakurai the opportunity to overtake Ceep and they both went back into their respective stance, facing off one another.

Rakurai and Ceep were circling each other, their faces set, and their eyes were warily anticipating their opponent's next move. Ceep used his combat experience and exercised strength to forcefully push forward, lunging and taking stabs. While Rakurai hadn't had the time to get out of the way, Rakurai was brought back into the position on the concrete ground.

Landing with a backward thud, Ceep had Rakurai in another predicament.

Ceep laughed harshly, his face so close to Rakurai; he could see the deep scars caused by combat on the bigger man. As the larger man was about to plant a sucker punch to Rakurai's face, Rakurai pushed back with all his strength, successfully rolling Ceep off of him - just missing the fist within inches. Ceep's fisted hand planted directly on the concrete. Ceep was obviously drugged up.

This did not deter the psycho Striv as he lunged aggressively again at Rakurai and this time, Rakurai evaded the attack and used his elbow to knock the other man's back, bringing Ceep to his knees. Rakurai grabbed a hold of his own knife and brought it close to Ceep's neck. "Don't think I won't hesitate to use it !"

"Go on, use it! I dare you!" Ceep's eyes glittered with a menacing promise of pain if Rakurai wouldn't go through with his threat.

A pair of Striv goons attacked Rakurai from behind.

Rakarai was then beaten up by the three Stivs and thrown out a window, a 2000 meter fall. Rakurai fell, the ground coming close and closer ....

A Smart Suit threw up a low density beam. The light green coloured beam slowed Rakurai's fall to a mere 12 km/h. Rakurai landed softly.

"Thank you Orih" Rakurai said to the Smart Suit. He ran back into the building, "Ael, what is your location ?"

Day 237

Guardian Ael Grene and Rakurai led a team of 42 Guardians towards major base of operations of the Naian-las strivs, the same mercenaries and murderers that created Slave Point, a central location where they sell slaves, mostly children age 4 to 11, to any buyers.

An orbiting satellite fired an EMP on the captured village.

The Guardians rematerialized nearly 600 meters from the striv buildings.

Rakurai was holding the energy shield, the surface curved towards the Guardians, measured nearly 2.5 meters in height and 4 meters wide, allowing Guardians behind the shield to fire through the shield at the Strivs but incoming weapons fire was blocked. This shield can easily block any given weapons fire and explosives, coming from hand held weapons.

As massive as the shield is, it only weighs 9 kg. The drawback is however, it cannot be used in a more open environment like the outdoors. The much smaller personal shield does not last more than a few minutes. The bigger energy shield can maintain itself for up to 3 days of on and off usage.

The Guardians moved in to kill or capture the Strivs after they destroyed three whole cities.

3 Hours later  
White and red-purple energy pulses raced back and forth between combatants. Purple bolts used by the Guardians would stun, but the Naian-las was not so kind. Atleast the Guardian-issue armor would have a 85 % change of absorbing a direct hit.

Ael was hit, she was separated from Rakurai. The Image Enhancement on Rakurai's helmet told him that she was losing conciseness. Jate communicated to him via helmet COMM, "I have her. Go get that bastard"

Rakurai followed the Striv as they ran away.

Two minutes later  
A disruptor blast destroyed the thick steel doors, Rakurai yelled a war cry and rushed into the single level building. He was alone.

Around him was about 400 liquid and gas containers, computer monitoring equipment. A drug lab. To his left was a few beds and a rack for weapons. A vanity, dusty and disused. The mirror was spider webbed with cracks but still hanging precariously in its frame. The lab was lit with dozens of candle stubs. Placed all around. Ceremonial and weird.

A man seated at the Vanity. As Rakurai suspected he was the one in the building. The man was heavy build, yet rail thin. Long black hair, expensive clothes. According to a Guardian Criminal File, he was a Lodlet man by the name of Wuchico.

The fight began at the door when Wuchico attacked, the two exchanged a dozens of punches, kicks and blocking. Both were experienced fighters. Rakurai knocked him to the floor. The Guardian had his fun, "That is enough" Rakurai said, pulling out his sidearm again.

Wuchico kicked upwards, Rakurai's sidearm went flying. In an impressive move, Wuchico got up quickly, more blows exchanged between them. Rakurai blocked the attacks, as did the Lodlet man when Rakurai tried hitting him. Wuchico slammed Rakurai into a brick wall. Rakurai fell on his stomach. He was dazed but trying to get up.

Wuchico reached for a knife and slashed him across the back. Rakurai yelled in agony. Wuchico grabbed a big bag of the red powder and just inhaled it, just going for it. Wuchico - now totally jacked up, red dust all over his face - jumped on Rakurai and started slashing him some more.

Rakurai realized what he was suddenly facing: Wuchico with almost super strength, unable to feel fatique and pain. Rakurai moved with more urgency now.

Rakurai rolled over on his back, fending off Wuchico's attack with his arms, which are getting all cut up. Wuchico tried to slash Rakurai's face and neck, but Rakurai knocked him away and they struggled on the floor. Rakurai finally knocked Wuchico back against some furniture, tables and lamps, and a big razor blade went flying.

Wuchico dropkicked Rakurai, both on the ground again.

Wuchico reached around, an antique disruptor pistol in his hands. He tried to fire the weapon, no discharge. Wuchico lashed out and broadsided Rakurai across the temple with the disruptor. Rakurai fell, rolled back to a defensive stance, but Wuchico is right on top of him, howling like a lunatic and pistol-whipping Rakurai relentlessly.

"I hate trespassers!" Wuchico hitting Rakurai in the head, "I hate Edenians!" another hit, "I hate Guardians!" another hit, "And right now I hate you!"

Caught off-guard by Wuchico's hyper high, Rakurai pushed him off to him and got to his feet. Rakurai smashed Wuchico into the wall. He forced Wuchico's face flat against the wall, "I want you to tell me a story, Wuchico." Rakurai said, venom in his voice.

"I do not know you..." Wuchico said in confusion.

"A young Parmanian man, long red hair. You gave him drugs."

"Yes, I remember." Wuchico smiled.

"You cut him." Rakurai said, enraged now, he was regaining his strength, "HE IS IN A COMA"

"You are looking for an early grave" Wuchico retorted, "Tell me your name. I will kill your whole family"

Wuchico went after Rakurai's fallen sidearm. This gave Rakurai a little bit of advantage, he grabbed Wuchico and sent the Lodlet man flying through some glass equipment then smashed his face into a wall. Wuchico was bleeding from his face. One more time Rakurai knocked Wuchico down to the ground. The Lodlet man was groggy, unable to control his limbs very well.

Rakurai grabbed Wuchico by his neck and smashed his head into the wooden floor, Rakurai was enraged and a couple of tears threatening to escape, "My friend is fighting for his life because of you. You pray on children, you and the drugs you create are destroying entire families. These things and the junkies are responsible for at least 40 deaths per day in this city alone. Do you not respect the sanctity of life ?" Rakurai was screaming now, "YOU SPREAD NOTHING BUT MISERY AND AGONY"

Wuchico smiled grimly.

A matter of pride ? Satisfaction ?

Rakurai looked at the junkie in revulsion, "You feed off the living."

Rakurai reached for a couple of hyposprays, "Time for your reward."

He rammed the needle into Wuchico's shoulder, driving home three full doses. Wuchico began to convulse. The Lodlet man started to shake violently, he lost control of his bodily functions and died about an hour later while Rakurai watched. Rakurai took the time to recover, staring at the lab. Rakurai unholstered his sidearm and vapourized Wuchico. Rakurai took the tiny hard drives and data recorders from the computer core and set the monitoring equipment to overheat in 10 minutes. The chemicals in here would likely be enough to bring the building down.

He limped out of the building towards the hospital. Rakurai was bleeding still, the blood loss enough now to affect him physically. He had to fight fatigue too.

*** ~ ***  
Day 246

Urd was sitting at her usual spot in the Green Room, a usual hangout for Guardians before and after duty. Rakurai walked in and spotted Urd. The young Edenian's heart felt like it dropped to his feet. He had to force herself to speak again, "Honourable Urd, are you drunk ?"

"I am fine" Urd said bitterly.

"What is wrong ?" he asked.

Urd's voice sounded broken, "Tinney was found close to death. He was force fed. Overdosed on something .... Doctors .... said he is in .... in a coma" Urd said, tears running down her face.

He was trying to think, "Where is he now ?"

"In hospital, nine blocks from here" Urd answered, "The staff will not let me see her"

Rakurai had to sit down, his knees felt like waterlogged grass.

*** ~ ***  
Day 252  
One night after sweeps Ael and Rakurai were sitting out on the balcony, not talking, just enjoying each others company. Ael broke the silence, "I don't understand you sometimes kid," she said looking out into the dark horizon.

"Really? I did not think I was that complex."

"Why do you do this?"

It took him a minute to think about the answer. Rakurai just had to think of how to phrase it so it would make sense. "I do it for the same reason you do. We let our emotions drive us. For you it was anger and maybe it still is in a way, but I think you don't give yourself enough credit Ael. But most of all, you do it because its right and you refuse to let people get away with what is wrong." Rakurai said still looking out into the night sky, not daring to met her eyes.

"Look at me Rakurai," she said breaking Rakurai out of his reverie. "Please?"

Rakurai looked into her eyes and saw worry there. "What drives you ?" she asked again.

He paused for a minute. "I hate injustice," he finally said with great difficulty.

They sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes, Ael looking at him once in a while, then she said, "It's late kid. You should get some sleep."

"Life is short, you and I should be happy" Rakurai muttered. His inner voice was telling him to STOP, but he kissed Ael full on the lips.

She tastes like seafood. Her lovely beautiful pure white lips. Stryker's mind was in Happy Land.

Ael pushed him away, "Look. I am sorry. But I am confused. I am not the unstoppable confidant Guardian that you think I am. Honestly, I do not know what I want on some days. I think you are attractive. And there is times where I could like to Couple with you. I think of having children. I too want to be loved, to give and receive affection. But, I am too confused, my life is a bloody mess. It is just easier for me to throw myself completely at my job, dedicate myself to the Guardian Collective."

Rakurai was so hurt. He walked away and asked Dispatch for a TenDay vacation, Stress related. When Dispatch granted his request, Rakurai took off on a Passenger Ferry to Edenia Prime.


End file.
